Love Drunk
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: If Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski had met each other in college instead of kindergarten, would they get on perfectly fine? Or would they hate each other? Or is something about to happen that could change their lives? Forever?
1. Prologue: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Love Drunk

Prologue: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Third Person.

A raven haired boy by the name of Stan Marsh walks down the college hallway, a battered suitcase following him, to his new room, he doesn't know who he's sharing with but he hopes it's not a clean freak. The seventeen year old looks at the door number on his piece of paper _24B. 'Where the fuck is that?' _He thinks to himself as he passes _29A. _A twitchy blond who he's never seen before walks past him and nearly shits himself when Stan taps him on the shoulder.

"GAH!!" The blond exclaims out of pure shock.

"Excuse me? Do you know where 24B is?" Stan asked quietly. The blond gives a sharp nod and pulls his murky green top down.

"Turn left at the next junction." The blond replies before walking off. Stan goes to say "thank you" only to find that the blond has disappeared, shrugging he continues towards the room that he now had directions too.

Meanwhile inside the room 24B, a red-haired Jewish boy by the name of Kyle Broflovski is sat on one of the desk chairs. He also doesn't know who he's sharing with but he does know that their late. The seventeen year old spins around on the chair trying to amuse himself. His fit-to-burst suitcase sits in the corner of the room waiting to be unpacked and Kyle swears if his room mate doesn't turn up soon he'll just unpack his stuff. He plays with his glasses for a bit folding the green and orange striped frames open and closed until her hears a key fumble in the lock.

"It's open!" Kyle shouts, a strong New Jersey accent making it's self heard in his voice. He watches as the door handle turns and a raven haired boy appears in the doorway. The boy walks casually in and shuts the door behind him as Kyle puts his glasses back on. The newcomer is slightly taller and more muscular then Kyle but seemed shyer then Kyle was.

"Stan Marsh." The other boy said calmly and offered his hand out for Kyle making his suitcase fall over. "I knew you was going to do that!" Stan screamed at his suitcase before he kicked it. Kyle let out a small laugh, he always thought he was the only one that shouted at suitcases.

"Kyle Broflovski." Kyle replied shaking Stan's hand politely.

"What's that Russian?" Stan asked, giving his suitcase another kick and watching it quite happily slide over and hit one of the beds. "Stay there you fucker!" He shouted at it before turning back to Kyle.

"I'm Jewish. Not Russian." Kyle answered, happy that for a change he'd didn't get asked if he was German. Stan nodded and walked over to his suitcase and threw it onto a bed. "Do you want that bed?" Kyle asked quietly.

"If you don't mind then yeah."

"M'kay." Kyle said and grabbing his suitcase threw it onto his bed. He heard a clunk as it landed and facepalmed. Unzipping his suitcase fast, he peered in and seeing that his I-pod and phone were unharmed he gave silent _'yes!!!'. _Stan looked over as Kyle pulled out his I-pod and phone then proceeded to pull out the exact same one,

"BINGO!" Stan shouted making Kyle jump.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyle shouted back as he turned to face Stan. Seeing the exact duplicate of his own I-pod and phone he smiled. "Oh bingo." The Jersey accent was back again and Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Your from Jersey?" Stan asked curiously as he threw more things on his bed.

"Yep. Your from?"

"South Park. Just about two hours away from Denver. I'm still in the state of Colorado though." Stan said, he sounded quite down about it.

"Don't you like it?" Stan shook his head, South Park had been a bit boring lately, what with Cartman being on holiday and Kenny spending all his time trying to stop himself from dying. He'd even go as far as to say he missed the Fat-Ass but he wouldn't say it. "Okay. What do you do for fun?" Kyle asked, sitting on his bed. He knew he should be unpacking but Stan intrigued him.

"I play sports, listen to music and watch T.V. You?"

"Read, listen to music and write." Kyle smiled as he realised there was something else they have in common. "What's your favourite band?" By now Stan had given up on unpacking, and had sat on his bed, he thought for about half a second before nodding to himself.

"Kids In Glass Houses." Stan replied a big grin on his face. Kyle returned the smile before walking over to the CD player in the middle of the two desks in the room. He hit play and smiled to himself as _Matters At All _blared from the speakers. "NO WAY! You have Dirt?"

"Seems like it doesn't it?" Kyle joked as he watched Stan sing along to the song. Stan stopped singing eventually near the bridge of the song and looked back towards Kyle. Kyle hit the standby button on the CD player.

"You do know that CD probably won't leave that stereo?" Kyle just nodded he gathered that Stan was a big Kids In Glass Houses fan by his reaction to _Matters At All_. "Anyway what's your favourite band?"

"It's a three-way tie between Madina Lake, Kids In Glass Houses and The Blackout."

"The Blackout?" Kyle shook his head and pulled a lead out of his pocket and plugged it in the stereo then went to go get his I-pod. Plugging his I-pod into the lead, he sat on the desk chair to scroll through his songs. He went past PANIC! At The Disco, Paramore, Sing It Loud before coming to The Blackout. He put _I Don't Care (This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things) _on and watched as Stan swayed to the music.

_I don't care what your thinking! I don't care what your saying! When everything is gone, we'll still be begging for more! She looks at him, her heartbeat starts to melt._

"That's The Blackout Stan." Kyle said when it was playing.

"I've heard this before." Stan said to himself before turning his attention back to Kyle. "Your favourite song?"

"Probably Lost In Stereo by All Time Low or Don't Stop Believing. You?"

"I'm Not Okay I Promise by MCR or Don't Stop Believing. Although I think everyone likes Don't Stop Believing."

"Yeah, I think they do." Kyle replied, unplugging his I-pod and throwing it onto his bed. He took a quick glance at his watch to find out why he felt so hungry and found out the reason why. It was 5pm the time he usually had tea. "You wanna go get some food Stan? We can unpack later."

"Sure." Stan had actually been feeling pretty hungry but hadn't said anything since Kyle looked like one of them people who didn't eat much. Both of them grabbed the keys to their room and walked out with Kyle locking the door behind them.

Stan and Kyle had walked in silence towards the Student Canteen of their college, neither of them knew what to say to each other. Stan didn't really want to talk about classes and Kyle didn't really want to talk about sport.

"You know," Kyle started, breaking the silence that they'd both had a part in making "we've told each other our names, our favourite bands and song but we haven't said stuff like what's our birthday, our age and stuff like that." Stan nodded he'd made a reasonable point.

"I'll start then." Stan said and looked at the ceiling. "I'm seventeen and my birthdays October 19th."

"Okay. I'm seventeen and my birthdays May 26th ." Kyle replied and opened the door that they'd reached. The Canteen wasn't that packed, Kyle didn't recognize anyone whereas Stan did. Most of the kids were from South Park except the twitchy blond that he'd asked for directions.

"**YO! STAN!!**" Both Stan and Kyle turned to see where the voice had come from. Stan gave a slight smile when he saw his orange hoodie wearing blond friend sat at a table. "**GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!**" Kyle looked at Stan confused, but followed him as he walked over to the boy who'd shouted. A black haired girl looked up as the boy shouted and the frizzy blond haired girl next to her shook her head.

"**KENNY! SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE EARDRUMS LEFT!!**" The black haired girl shouted back.

"**SHUT UP TESTABURGER!!!!**" The boy by the name of Kenny shouted back just as Stan and Kyle approached the table. Kenny high-fived Stan and looked towards Kyle sceptically.

"Kenny this is Kyle Broflovski, my room mate. Kyle this is Kenny McCormick, one of my friends from South Park." Stan introduced his two friends and looked towards Kenny with eyebrows raised in a way that screamed '_be nice._'Kenny nodded and held his hand up for a high-five, Kyle obliged and high-fived back before sitting down at the table. "So Ken who you sharing with?"

"Craig." That simple word made both Stan laugh and Kenny smile.

"Your going to try and rape him aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm going to rape Kyle. Of course I'm going to rape Craig!" Kenny exclaimed. A black-haired boy looked up as Kenny exclaimed Craig and shook his head. The brown haired boy next to him mouthed the word _rape _and smiled when the black haired boy nodded. Kyle looked towards the two, confused by the whole conversation.

"Craig is Kenny's boyfriend." Stan explained when he realised Kyle wasn't following the conversation.

"Oh that makes sense." Kyle said before tuning out of the conversation like he usually did. He didn't want them to ask whether he was a homophobe or gay, it would be too embarrassing.

"So Kyle? What do you want to major in?" Kenny's voice broke through to Kyle and the red head jumped.

"English. You?" Kyle replied quickly without a moments thought.

"Media. And I know Stan wants to major in sport so I'm not going to ask him."

"I heard my name! What?!" Stan exclaimed, nearly jumping ten feet out of his chair. Kyle and Kenny started to laugh at his reaction. Kyle dug his hands into his hoodie pocket and wrapped his hands around the camera inside. He'd promised his mum he'd get pictures and this seemed like the ideal opportunity.

"You two mind if I get a picture?" Kyle asked quietly, producing his camera as he talked. Kenny and Stan shook their heads and smiled at Kyle. Kyle messed with the camera quickly before taking the picture. Kenny pulled the camera gently out of Kyle's hands and stood up before pushing Kyle towards Stan. He snapped a photo quickly and passed it back to Kyle.

"There you go." Kenny said expertly and sat opposite his two friends.

"Thanks Kenny." Kyle muttered as he nibbled on his fingernails.


	2. CHapter 1: Top Down In The Summer Sun

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been busy and stuff like that. But here it is the long-awaited **Love Drunk Chapter 1**

Love Drunk

Chapter 1: Top Down In The Summer Sun.

Stan's POV

Me and Kyle had walked back from getting food at about six. I'd been right about Kyle being one of those people who didn't eat much, he'd only gotten a cheese sandwich and had ate about half of it. Although I think Kenny pushing him towards me probably didn't help his appetite. He'd unlocked our door again, walked over to his bed and pushed his suitcase off before falling onto his bed.

"Tired?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Yep. I'll unpack in morning I can't be arsed now." Came his muffled reply. I laughed, shoved my phone under my pillow and placed my suitcase gently on the floor and before pulling out an old hoodie and boxers to sleep in. I walked to the bathroom leaving Kyle to get changed in there, although I wasn't sure whether he would.

"You changed?" I asked once I was done in the bathroom.

"No! I'll go to the bathroom and get changed!" He yelled as I walked in. I smiled casually and walked to my bed, nearly falling over my suitcase as I walked. I dumped my stuff in my suitcase as I walked past and smile when I don't hear a clunk of my shoes hitting anything valuable.

"Are you normally this disorganized?" I asked curiously. Kyle seemed like the type of person who was always on time and organized.

"Nope. I was in a car from New Jersey to here for God knows how long. So that's probably screwed up my brain." We both let out a small laugh as he said that before he pulled some clothes out of his suitcase. I watched as he walked into the bathroom, throwing his green hoodie in the direction of his bed as he shut the door. I watched as his hoodie landed onto the floor and laughed silently. The boy really wasn't good at sport.

"You missed!" I shouted as he shut the door. I smiled when I heard a quiet "fuck" from inside the bathroom and looked in my suitcase to make sure I 'd put my asthma pump in my suitcase. No way was I having Shelly drive down here, terrorize me then give me my asthma pump. I gave a silent yes when I saw it sat on top of my notebook and placed it on the bedside table next to my bed. Kyle walked in as I sat down on my bed, he'd opted for a short sleeved top and some shorts. He glanced at me as he climbed onto his bed and sat on it .

"You have asthma?" He asked as he rummaged in his suitcase. I watched as he pulled out a small black case then look at me.

"Yeah. What's that?"

"I'm diabetic so I have to check my blood sugar." Kyle explained quietly. I nodded and watched as he pricked his thumb, squeezed the blood from his thumb onto a piece of card, read something and wrote it down. "It's not that bad today." I heard him mutter to himself.

"So English?" I asked. I knew that it had seemed that I wasn't paying attention to his and Kenny's conversation in the canteen but I had been.

"I want to be a writer or a journalist. Why sport?" I smile as he asks about me and I shrug.

"I don't know. It's what I'm good at." He smiles and lays his stuff on the floor before laying down on his bed. "You do know it's only like six thirty right?" I ask curiously as Kyle clambers under his covers.

"Yep. And I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night Stan." I watch as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. The kid could probably sleep for America at this rate! I look over at Kyle once more, he looks quite cute when he's asleep. Okay Stan get that thought out of your head **now! **You can't think like that any more! You got over this a long time ago and you promised both yourself and Wendy that you wouldn't go back down that road after what Clyde did to you. I shiver as the memory of that day comes back, I always knew it would come back to bite me in the ass and here it is. I shrug it off although I've got nothing left to lose any more since the majority of kids here know me and know that I'm gay, I don't want to tell my room mate that I'm gay. To me this is a fresh start with someone that doesn't know me and doesn't know that I **was **gay. I shake my head letting my raven hair flop over my eyes, apparently when I did that I looked... Oh crap. I really am gay. Oh the joy of having to tell Kenny **again.** I frown as I lay down under my covers to fall asleep, I can't stay awake if someone in the same room is asleep. I really don't want to have to tell Kyle that I'm gay, it might freak him out. But he **might**, and this is a very slim chance here but I don't care, not care. I smile to myself as _Last Train Home _repeats in my brain. _To every broken heart in here, love was once a part but has now disappeared. _My face falls slightly as my brain recalls the opening line and I cover my eyes with my hand. Kenny quoted that to me when he was in his Lostprophets phase. Plus me and Wendy had just broken up so it had been fitting. I sit up ever so slightly and glance out the window. Neither of us had shut the curtains so I could see that it was raining, not pouring it down but drizzling. The rain made a pattern on the glass and I watched as the rain dripped down the glass. I shook my head lightly and laying back down, I faced away from Kyle and fell asleep.

I awoke with a jolt when I heard my phone go off with _Burn Burn _blaring out from under my pillow. I scrambled for my phone, praying to every God in existence that I wouldn't fall out of my bed. I heard a laugh from across the room and looked over to find Kyle sat bolt upright on his bed trying not to fall over from laughing so much. Shaking my head lightly, and getting met with more laughter from Kyle, I grabbed my phone and ignored my text message which stopped the music.

"What was so funny?" I ask once I'm sat upright in the middle of my bed so I can't fall off.

"You...ha...ha" Kyle was laughing so much that I couldn't get a coherent answer out of him. "Never mind." He said once he'd stopped laughing. I gave him possibly one of the most quizzical looks I'd ever given and joined in with his contagious laughter which had started up again. It was only then that it occurred to me that I didn't know what day it was and I didn't know what time it was.

"What day is it?" I asked when our laughter stopped. Kyle thought for about half a minute before nodding to himself.

"I believe it's Sunday." Kyle said before looking at me. "Why?"

"For some reason I believed it was Monday. What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen." Kyle answered quickly. "I'm going to get dressed." I watched as Kyle grabbed some things from his suitcase and walked into the bathroom. It only occurred to me then that my phone had gone off. Picking my phone back up I went to my messages and found the newest one.

"Why the hell did Craig text me?" I thought out loud to myself before reading the message.

_Stan, you coming to breakfast with me + Ken? Cause he wants to know + I keep getting asked._

I sigh at Craig's text before typing out a reply.

_Sure I'll be there, but my roomie's coming as well. At least your not getting raped instead. XD_

Sighing heavily I get out of my bed and pull some jeans and a t-shirt out of my suitcase to get changed into. I pull my hoodie over my head and swap it with the t-shirt in my hand. It's only when it's on do I realise I've pulled my _You Me At Six White Angel _shirt on. I shrug casually and pull my jeans on then look at them to see if there's anything I didn't realise about them when I pulled them on. The only thing I can see is the rips on the knees of my jeans but then all of my jeans have rips in them, probably due to me power sliding down school corridors and falling off my skateboard. I spin on my heel looking for my shoes before realising that their in my suitcase. I slide on my knees across the laminate flooring towards my suitcase wincing when my knees hurt afterwards. Note to self: **Never **power slide across laminate flooring when you have ripped jeans on. Pulling some socks and my converse out of my suitcase I set about pulling them on. Standing up after I was done I looked at myself in the mirror, my _You Me At Six White Angel _top set off my faded blue jeans and my black converse quite well. Nodding to myself I sat back down on my bed and waited for Kyle to come back so we could go to breakfast. Kyle walked back through the door after five minutes of me sitting down and just after Craig had replied: Coo_l i wanna meet your roomie and yeah it is better then rape. _I hadn't replied to Craig's text and smiled in Kyle's direction as I slipped my phone into my pocket. Kyle was wearing a white _Young Guns Weight Of The World _t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and slip on black Vans shoes. I have to admit he did look pretty hot, I **have **got to stop thinking like that! I'm supposed to be straight and I'm having thoughts like that!

"Ready to go?" Kyle asks when he takes a look at me. I nod before picking my phone up and shoving it in my pocket. I watch as he does the same then picks up his room key from the side and walks to the door. "Is it just us two or is their more?" He asks when he sees me grab my I-pod from my suitcase.

"Your meeting Craig today. So if you see him and Kenny walk off just ignore it." I say as I walk back towards him.

I think there's a part in my brain telling me that I was always gay, that I never was fully straight but I'm not paying attention to it as we walk towards the canteen. I know there's definitely a part in my brain telling me to grab Kyle and walk back to the dorm and it only becomes apparent when I see Craig and Kenny sat at a booth with Wendy and Bebe.

"Stan? Who are the girls with Kenny?" Kyle asks as he sees where I'm looking. Both Wendy and Kenny spot me before I have chance to answer and wave for me to join them.

"The blond girl is Bebe Stevens and the black haired girl is Wendy Testaburger." I mutter to Kyle as we approach the cramped booth. "Yo Kenny! Craig." I acknowledge the two boys before turning my back to the girls. I watched as Craig looked up from his hands at his name before nodded at me. "Craig this is Kyle Broflovski he's from Jersey. Kyle, Craig Tucker." Kyle and Craig nodded at each before Craig looked back at his hands that were interlocked with Kenny's.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Stanley?" I hear Wendy's false sugar-coated voice from behind me and I watch as Kenny mouths 'not worth it.' I shake my head lightly. "Why?" Wendy's voice is slightly sharper then before and I watch as Craig innocently untangles his hand from Kenny's and when he protests Craig just inclines his head towards me. Kenny nods before whistling innocently.

"Maybe because your a bitch Wendy? Or maybe because your only here cause Craig told you **I** was going to be here? Don't you think it's a bit strange that you got accepted to nearly every college in the state and you chose the one **I'm** at?" I ask, sharply turning to face her as I did. I watched as my words found their mark and watched as she balled her fists up on the table. Both Craig and Bebe noticed this but Bebe was the only person who could calm Wendy down, Craig had no chance.

"Wendy maybe we should go." Bebe's voice was harsh enough to let Wendy know she meant it but soft enough that Kyle wouldn't notice the underlying tone in her voice. Wendy just nodded and climbed out of the booth and walked towards a brown haired boy before sitting with him. "Nice meeting you Kyle." Bebe says softly as she walks towards Wendy, her blond hair bouncing as she walked. Kyle shook his head lightly at Bebe's futile attempts to flirt with him and slid into the booth before me.

"Who the hell were they?" Kyle asked once he was sat down. I smiled and shook my head lightly before sliding into the booth too.

"They were Bebe and Wendy, possibly two of the biggest bitches from South Park." came Craig's voice from the opposite corner. I looked at him and smiled lightly when I saw his and Kenny's hands interlocked again. Them two really did suit each other, what with Craig's "fuck-you" attitude and Kenny's calm attitude they balanced each other out.

"And whores Craig. Don't forget the whore part. He needs to know that." Kenny scolds, a joking tone clear in his voice. Craig sighs and rolls his eyes, making me laugh.

"I'm sorry love, but I know how you like to mention that bit so I purposely missed that bit out." Craig replied gently. "By the way I would hit you right now or flip you the bird but considering you have my hand..." That was more like the Craig I knew, not all mushy with Kenny, with more of an implied "fuck you Kenny!" in his tone and I knew from experience if you said that to Kenny he **would **try and fuck you. Kenny shook his head lightly and looked idly at his and Craig's hands.

"Okay love birds please shut the hell up." Kyle said jokingly. The two of them looked at him before shrugging, although it looked like a deformed Mexican Wave.

"I like you." Craig said openly. "You aren't afraid to speak your mind. I suppose your going to major in English." Me and Kenny shared a quick glance then our eyes widened as we realised what was going to happen.

"**NO! NOT AGAIN CRAIG!**" Me and Kenny yelled at the same time and as a result got some stares off some of the other students. Craig flipped them a very delicate bird with his free hand before turning back to us.

"Why?"

"Craig," I say simply "last time it took **two hours **for us to pull ourselves away from Clyde. Two long hours of you explaining stuff that Clyde wasn't going to remember anyway!" Kenny nods in agreement, and knowing Craig like me and Kenny did, to Craig's annoyance.

"What do you want to major in Craig?" Kyle asked quietly. I hear Kenny give a silent groan and bang his head on the table dramatically before sitting back up when Craig shakes his head.

"Psychology." Craig replied simply. I swear me and Kenny stared at him like he'd grown a dick in the middle of his forehead or boobs (Although I think if Craig had grown boobs Kenny would be trying to rape him right there, much to mine and Kyle's delight.) when he didn't say any more. "I don't feel the need to explain myself every time, Kyle seems like a smart person so he'll understand that. Unlike Clyde." Craig explained to us before shaking his head at us. Kyle as a result laughed and Kenny looked at him like he was a mutant. I raised an eyebrow at the three of them before groaning to myself as Clyde walked in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered as Clyde walked past. Clyde was a brown haired boy who was on the football team last year and had made my life a living hell when he heard that I was gay.

"**I HEARD THAT!**" I heard Damien shout from the other side of the cafeteria where he and Pip had just sat down. Clyde must of heard me mutter cause he stopped and stared at me.

"What was that Stanley?" Clyde asked sharply.

"Nothing Clyde, but I will kick your ass in sport tomorrow." The last part of my sentence comes out as a threat, not like I intended. Clyde didn't say anything he just continued walking to where Bebe and Wendy had sat.

"Clyde?" Kyle asked.

"Clyde." All three of us agreed instantly.

"I seriously want Cartman to sit on him." Craig said as he leant back into the corner of the booth pulling Kenny with him. "Cartman is the fattest person we know." He explained when he realised Kyle didn't know who Cartman was.

"You use to be Clyde's friend Craig." Kenny points out while giving Craig a look.

"And? You and Stan were Cartman's friend." Craig bent down and kissed Kenny making Kyle jump and me groan out of frustration.

"Touché." Kenny agrees after Craig pulls away. "I'm going to go get some food Craig you coming?" Kenny asks as he makes and attempt to get up. Craig grabs him by the waist and pulls him back. "I'll take that as a "your not leaving me douche bag." Am I right?" Craig nodded and Kenny laughed before trying to backhand Craig and resulted in banging his hand on the wall of the booth.

"Come on Kyle we'll go get some food." I say as I stand up. I watch as Kyle, who'd been watching Craig and Kenny intently, nods before standing up and walking to me. "Don't worry you two I'll bring you something back." I add knowing that I'd get my food nicked if I didn't bring them something back.

Me and Kyle returned with food after about five minutes. Kyle carrying his and Kenny's cereal, me carrying mine and Craig's cereal. Kyle slid into the booth first and passed Kenny his bowl, I slid into the booth after him and placed Craig's bowl in front of him. I watch as they untangle their arms from each other and laugh lightly. Kyle raises an eyebrow at the two before shaking his head at me.

"What?" Both me and Craig say at the same time as we're about to shovel food into our mouths like the Jocks we used to be.

"Nothing." Kyle says before eating his cereal like a normal person. Kenny looked at all three of us before shaking his head and eating his cereal. Craig – being the defiant git he is – placed his spoon back into his bowl and stared at Kyle. Kenny and I carried on eating – for us it was too early for his mind tricks – but Kyle just stared right back at him. "Try me Craig. I've had staring competitions with a boy who never seems to blink and believe me I won." Kyle says, folding his arms as he talked while keeping up his stare. Okay now I was interested, I placed my spoon back in my bowl and Kenny did the same.

The staring competition went on for ten minutes before both Kyle and Craig blinked at the same time. I hadn't been paying too much attention, I'd been eating cereal and thinking and in true Stan Marsh style I'd zoned out of the conversation.

"You both blinked." Kenny said as they both looked to him. "Argument avoided." I laugh at a past memory seeing as I zoned out of the conversation for a while and all three of them stared at me. "What in the name of our sweet Lords, both above and below, has got you laughing this time Stan?" Kenny's question makes me jump and I can feel everyone's eyes fall on me and I blush.

"N-nothing!" I protest quickly and I feel my cheeks burn up more then they already had done.

"You blushed Stan, and I know better then most people that when you blush your denying something." Kenny's statement makes me blush even more. The dick had to pull the whole 'I-went-out-with-you-and-I-knew-everything-about-you-then-so-I-still-do' card out of the bag and make me feel bad for denying it.** Again. **I give him a glare the best I can and he picks up on the fact that Kyle doesn't know I **was **gay. At least I hope he did. Kyle and Craig watch our silent exchange and then proceeded to look at us like we was mentally crazy when neither of us said anything else. "Craig move your ass I need to talk to Stan," Kenny says calmly. Craig raises an eyebrow but stands up and lets Kenny out. Kenny motions for me to follow him to a booth away from our booth and being the idiot like I am I followed him. "Why haven't you told Kyle?" His voice is innocent and I smile and in turn blush more. Well at least he did pick up on the fact that Kyle doesn't know I **was **gay.

"Because I don't have a good experience with telling people that are straight that I'm gay. Or did you forget that?" I didn't mean to snap but sometimes Kenny needed it, plus it was early and Kenny didn't do early.

"No I didn't forget that, I'm not a sieve. But what do you mean _straight_? I'm pretty sure that Kyle's gay. Is your gay-dar not tingling?" I give Kenny a look that says 'and-you-expect-me-to-believe-you?' and he just shakes his head.

"You only met him today Ken. How can you know that's he's gay just by looking at him?"

"He was watching me and Craig fool around. And I know that doesn't turn you on at all," He held his hands up in mock surrender at that sentence and smiled knowingly. "but the boy had a fully fledged boner, and if that doesn't mean he's gay then I don't know what the worlds come too."

"First off watching two men get off does not get me hard Kenneth. Secondly the worlds come to place where people are so scared of you and Craig that they don't want to admit that their gay. And third why the **hell **was you looking at his pants? You have a perfectly good boyfriend or can he not satisfy you?"

"Okay three points. One – It does, deal with it. Two – Well fuck them. Three – I was merely curious and Craig can satisfy me thank you. Oh and another thing, he didn't try and flirt back when Bebe tried it on."

"Four points. One – I'm sorry Kenneth but I won't 'deal with it'. Two – Who's fucking them, me or you? Three – I don't wanna know about your sex life, thank you. Four – Okay I don't have a witty comeback for my supposed 'fourth' point." My reply comes almost naturally to me and it suddenly feels like last year when I was going out with Kenny before he was with Craig and we was joking about everything and anything.

"That mean I win?"

"No." He smiles sweetly at me and I frown. "Fine, you win."

"Yay!" Kenny shouts and succeeds in drawing the attention of everyone around us. I bang my head on the table and groan and I can feel Kenny's happiness at winning the argument fade. "Your not going to tell him are you?"

"That I'm gay?" I murmur into the table. "Fuck no!" I add as I sit back up when Kenny taps my neck. I only sat up because I knew he'd run his fingers down my back and he knows what that does to me.

"I think he'll take it pretty well..." Kenny's voice trails off as he sees Craig and Kyle laugh.

"Oh God, don't you start with the psychology crap too."

"I'm not going to but you should tell him. Then he might not mind if you noticeably stare at him and his unbelievably hot ass." I give Kenny a glare but from the look on his face I can tell it's a joke and in that same instant I smile with him.

"If I tell him will you get off my case?" I watch as Kenny gives a fast nod. "Fine. Now can we go back to our booth before your boyfriend starts making out with my roomie?" Kenny laughs as I stand up then follows me.

"Sure." He says as we start walking. "Although I'm pretty sure Craig would only do that to get you hard." He whispers in my ear as we reach our booth and I feel my cheeks heat up. Craig looks at us and gives Kenny a long hard stare.

"Did you just tease Stan about what gets him horny Kenny?" Craig asks as Kenny sits next to him again and I look potentially awkward sat next to Kyle rubbing my hands up and down my jeans. Just like Kenny had intended he'd managed to get me hard and like most of my problems it wasn't going to go away to easily. Kenny gives Craig an innocent look and they both look at me and smile knowingly.

"And what would that be?" Kyle's quiet question stops us all and I blush more. Kenny looks at Craig with a 'you-**dare**-tell-him' look and Craig nods.

"It's for Stan to know. For us to never tell. And for you to figure out Kyle." Craig answers and looks very angelic. Too angelic. Me and Kenny shrug then I look at Kyle who'd started to blush. His blush made my problem suddenly come back to the forefront of my brain. At that precise moment I realised this problem could be solved by me simply going to the toilet. I stood up calmly, well aware that my boner was probably visible through my skinnies but that was **way **down on my list of problems. Right down there with 'working out how to do laundry. **Without **massacring my clothes.'

"I need the toilet." I say very calmly and I'm happy to her that the lust I feel isn't creeping it's way into my voice. None of them say anything and just nod and start talking about some band I've not heard of; _Flyleaf. _And none of them say bye as I as I start to walk out of the room.

Once I'm out of the cafeteria I practically sprint to the toilets about two hundred yards down, find a stall and lock myself in it. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit on the toilet. I start thinking about how quick my life has changed since I met Kyle and I make a mental note to slap Kenny when I next see him without Craig seeing as the boy had managed to make me hard over a boy I'd only just met. Groaning to myself when I realise I've got at least a year of Craig and Kenny teasing me about Kyle, I place my head in my hands and sigh.


	3. Chapter 2: The Day We Met Was Like A

Love Drunk

Chapter 2: The Day We Met Was Like A Hit 'n' Run.

Kyle's POV

I was a bit worried when Stan went to toilet but that was only because he left me with Kenny and Craig. I liked them both, but they did kind of freak me out. Kenny was a bit too perverted for my liking but he was loveable and Craig was like Kenny only he had a strange sense of humour. If I'd met them back in Jersey I wouldn't have been friends with them and I get the feeling that most people were freaked out by them.

"Craig, honey?" Kenny's question makes me and Craig look to him. Craig looks down at his boyfriend and written on his face is an expression that just screams 'what?'. "I think Stan may of fallen in the toilet, can you go find him?" Craig just raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Fine. But unless you move I can't find him." Craig grabs Kenny by the waist and sits him on his knee before pushing him into the corner where he'd just been sat. Kenny smiles at his boyfriend and looks curiously at me.

"Are you Stan's gay mom or something?" I ask with a hint of humour in my voice and I can feel Kenny's eyes on me.

"Nah. I'm his ex."

"His ex?" I can feel my tone get hysterical and I nearly choke on the words. Kenny gives me a small smile and shrugs slightly. I can see that his blue eyes aren't bothered by what he said but their worried by my reaction to it. "He's gay?" I ask after I've calmed down a bit.

"**Was** gay." He puts emphasis on the word 'was' and smiles. "He promised me, Wendy, Craig and himself that he wouldn't go back down that road after what Clyde did to him."

"Which was?" I can feel the curiosity in my voice and Kenny smile widens. I look at him and he just shakes his head.

"I promised not to tell, he can tell you himself. Why did you want to know if he was gay?" Kenny's question takes me by surprise and I blush involuntary. Kenny just smiles and I tell you if he smiles any more then he already is he'll have a permanent smile on his face.

"Um...because I'm gay?" My voice is hesitant and scared. Kenny raises a single eyebrow and it makes me think that he knows that's not the only reason. "And I kinda like him." My voice comes out at barely a whisper this time and I'm surprised that Kenny can hear me.

"Why am I not surprised? Everyone falls for Stan Mantra." Kenny says calmly. "And I mean everyone. Me, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Cartman, Damien, Pip, Red, Rebecca, Milly, Gary, Mark, Token, Butters, Jimmy, Timmy, Kevin, Kelly, Heidi, Lexus, Lizzy, Georgie, Henrietta, Dylan, Evan and Clyde did. Now you. It's the way of life here." I give Kenny a quizzical look as he reels off this list of people that I didn't know. "Watch this." He says when a small ginger haired girl walks into the room. "**YO! LEX!**" She turns at his voice and smiles before walking over to us.

"Hey Kenny." She sways as she says his name and she looks at me curiously. "Who's ya little friend?" I smile at her and I'm surprised when she returns the favour and smiles back, exposing her diamond white teeth. She looks like the kind of girl who'd be really popular and ignore the new kid. So why isn't she?

"Lexus this is Kyle Broflovski, Kyle this is Lexus Middleton."

"Well ain't y'all cute! 'Specially the red hair." Lexus' voice catches me off-guard, I wasn't expecting an Oklahoma accent from her. But on second thought I should of done, dressed in cowboy boots, a mini skirt, a white blouse and a cute little brown leather shoulder bag she did remind me of _Stevie Rae_ from _House Of Night _and she was from Oklahoma_._ "Anyway what did ya want me for hun?"

"Tell Kyle what it's like when your going out with Stan Mantra."

"Oh. My. God. It's wonderful hun! I mean ya have to fit time in with him around his football schedule but he's nice to ya and he listens to ya. Which is more then some men do. Isn't it hun?" Kenny nods at the question that seems to be directed at him and to both his and Lexus' surprise I nodded too. "Why are ya nodding hun?"

"Cause my last boyfriend was a dick." I reply calmly. I hear Lexus gasp and she slides onto the seat next to me and throws her arms around me.

"Tell me about it hun. My boyfriend was a dick. But ya know life ain't fair and all that bullcrap. I don't wanna start on all psychology crap I know but if ya want me to I will."

"I thought you wasn't taking psychology." Kenny states calmly and the look Lexus gives him makes him cringe back in terror.

"It's not my fault that my mama's a psychiatrist. I'm taking English instead. Plus I don't think Craig would of appreciated me in his class Kenny. Anyway sweetie what did ya boyfriend do?" I can feel the tears spring to my eyes as I remember what Max did to me. I see Lexus and Kenny share a glance and Lexus lets go of me.

"He basically used me for sex." I mutter and I hear Lexus gasp again.

"Now that just ain't right." Kenny and Lexus say at the same time. Kenny should never try and do an Oklahoma accent again it doesn't suit him. Lexus gives him a look and Kenny shrugs.

"Lex, you say the same things over and over, it's hard to not pick it up." He explains calmly as Craig and Stan walk back towards the booth. Craig and Stan take one look at Lexus sat near me and then turn immediately to Kenny. "Did you both fall in the toilet?" Kenny asks innocently as they both slid into the booth next to him and squish him in between the wall and Craig.

"Hey Lexus, you didn't pick psychology." Craig sounds honestly disappointed by that and Lexus raises a thin eyebrow.

"And why do ya sound sad about that?" Lexus asks, clearly not reassured by Craig's frown.

"Because I'll have no one to make fun of."

"Oh-ha-de-har-ha. I'm taking English Craig so fuck you." I'm surprised to hear that when Lexus is mad her Oklahoma accent goes. I don't like her without her Okie accent, it makes her seem way too different. "Oh Stan! Got ya DVD." She says when she catches Stan's eye. Stan raises an eyebrow as she dives into her bag and the stuff in the bag clangs.

"How much do you have in there?" I ask as a tone of wonder enters my tone. Kenny gives her a look and Craig shakes his head.

"Well there's Stan's DVD, Heidi's books, Pip's CD, mine and Kelly's bracelets, Bebe's mascara and Red's birthday present." Lexus replies as she pulls the brightly wrapped package out and places it on to the table. "Amongst other things." She adds as an afterthought when she pulls about eight pairs of headphones all tangled together out.

"How many?" I exclaim at the mess of headphones.

"Well ya see. The left one of the blue pair doesn't work, same with the orange ones. Wendy stood on my pink pair and green pair. The right ones of my white pair and my black pair don't work. And I use my yellow pair or my purple pair cause their the only ones that still work." We watch in amusement as Lexus empties her bag onto the table. In the end she had placed; the present for Red, eight pairs of headphones, two rainbow bracelets, a tube of mascara with _Bebe_scrawled on it, two _House of Night _novels; _Betrayed _and _Chosen_, a pink LG Cookie, an iPod touch, a compact mirror, sparkly green and blue eyeliner, Motion City Soundtrack's _My Dinosaur Life _CD, a light blue denim jacket, a clutch purse, some pencils, some pens and a _Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist _DVD.

"You enjoy it Lex?" Stan asks as he takes his DVD off the table.

"Hun ya have got to stop making me think that gay people are more beautiful then they are anyway."

"There's gay people in that film?" Kenny said suddenly.

"Dude, come round tonight and I'll show you." Stan replies and looks at Craig who shrugs.

"I saw it when it came out but I'll come round anyway." Craig adds when both Stan and Kenny stare at him.

"Fine" Stan says and then looks at me. "However make out in that room and I'll kick you out. No matter how much protesting you do."

"But-" Kenny opens his mouth to speak then changes his mind when both Stan and Craig look at him. I watch as Kenny folds his arms across his chest and looks at me. I smile when he looks at me then I look elsewhere, Kenny reminded me of Max. Well Craig did as well but he wasn't the one looking at me.

"I would come round and watch it again with y'all but it's Red's party tonight and as her best friend I kinda have a duty to be there. I'll send her ya love Craig, 'kay?" Lexus says as she stands up. Craig gives an emotionless nod and Lexus smiles sweetly at him.

"Your going Lex?" Stan asks calmly as Lexus sweeps her hair behind her ear.

"Yep. Gotta give people their stuff back and it'll probably take all day knowing me. Anyone seen Damien today? Pip will be with him right?" She asks as she places everything but the CD in her bag. I shrug politely, I've never even seen Damien, or Pip for that matter.

"When is Pip not with Damien?" Craig asks sarcastically, making me think that them two couldn't be separated.

"At Christmas." Stan said almost instantly and got a chuckle of Kenny and a slap off Craig.

"Thanks Craig." Lexus mutters as she walks off, CD in hand. I watch as Stan watched Lexus walked off before sitting back next to me.

"So what are we doing today?" Stan asked once he'd got comfy. I shrugged again and leant back against the booth wall. I could feel Kenny looking at me as I watched Stan and it was bugging me to a slight extent. I didn't like being stared at. I mean I know I was **really **skinny, and it still wasn't my fault that I was anorexic. It was the way I'd started to eat when I found out about my diabetes and I'd just started skipping meals. Then I'd started to go days without eating, but no-one seemed to notice me, or my eating habits. Days turned into weeks then Max had come along, he'd encouraged me to eat and I'd started to eat but only when he was around me. But I was still skinny nothing could change that. I'd always be skinny and pale and look fragile, I've come to terms with it so I didn't see why nobody else could. I can feel Kenny looking at my arms and the countless number of bruises and grazes either from Max or a tree or a wall and as an immediate reaction I folded them across my chest. I see him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye then I hear him say "Ow." as Craig hits him.

"Don't stare, it's not polite." Craig says before he and Stan carry on talking. I start staring at the ceiling as I try to ignore Kenny's stares and I pay no attention to the exchange between Stan and Craig. My mind wanders slightly as I remember my friends back in Jersey. I idly start to wonder if Max is okay but then I realise I don't care. He fucked up our relationship, he can deal with the consequences not me. I start wondering about Jenna and Ian, my tree-climbing and free-running buddies, and whether Ian's arm is out of it's cast, whether the scars on Jenna's palms have faded and whether the gash along my ribs is still there. I drop my hands to my sides and run one finger up the inside of my top and I smile slightly when I can make out the gash still slightly raised above the rest of my skin.

"Kyle?" Stan's question makes me jump and I'm surprised to learn that not only is Kenny still staring at me but Craig and Stan are now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just kinda zoned out." I reply and I'm surprised that my voice sounds nervous. I feel Kenny and Craig's eyes come off me but I still feel Stan eyes staring at me. Somehow I get the feeling, that while Kenny had been staring for the sake of it, that Stan is staring because he's curious. I don't know why he'd be curious about me but it felt strange. I look at Stan, my own curiosity burning, and realise that the contrast between us is huge. I was skinny and pale where as he was quite muscular and had a little bit of a tan. I'd never seen such a huge contrast between two people before and it kind of worried me. I pull my eyes away from Stan as Kenny yawns and Craig looks at him. Craig tickles Kenny as he nearly falls asleep and I watch with a bemused expression as Craig picks Kenny up.

"We'll be round later as planned Stan, he just needs to crash. Karen said that Carol was in hospital and he's been worrying all night." Craig explains as he walks away with Kenny asleep in his arms. Stan nods at Craig's retreating back and turns back to me.

"What do you want to do?" He asks and once again I shrug. "You look tired." He states and I raise an eyebrow. I was tired but I wasn't aware that it was that apparent. I mean I might have woken him up with my tossing and turning last night but that was normal behaviour for me. But now he mentioned it I was quite tired and the idea of going back to bed sounded splendid.

"I feel it." I murmur as my eyelids go heavy. "I might go back to sleep." I add as Stan stands up and pulls me by my hand.

"I think that's a good idea." Stan agrees as we start walking.

Stan had unlocked our room for us and had sat on his bed as I stumbled towards mine. He didn't laugh at me as I nearly fell over and landed on my bed, he just smiled. He'd placed his DVD on the bed and he'd gone in my suitcase for an old t-shirt at my request. He'd given all my marks on my skin a reproachful look as I'd stripped my shirt off but didn't say anything. I'd thrown the top on that he'd passed me without hesitation just to stop him from staring at me. As I climbed under my quilt I felt him become restless and I looked at him, he was very blurry considering I'd just taken my glasses off.

"It's nothing." He said quietly. Shrugging to myself I closed my eyes and the last conscious thing I remember is the gentle weight of a kiss to the forehead and the sound of a muttered "Have a nice sleep Kyle."

I awoke to Stan shaking me gently. I blink a few times as everything's out of focus and I grab my glasses. I sigh out of relief when I can see again. Glancing at the clock above our shared TV I was surprised to see that it was 4pm, I don't normally sleep that long and I look at Stan as I sit up.

"How long was I out for?" I ask as I stretch my arms.

"Well we got back here at half eight. So seven and half hours." He smiles as he answers my question and I feel reassured by his smile. "I only woke you up because Kenny and Craig will be here soon. And trust me you don't want to be asleep when their around." Stan adds as a explanation and I raise an eyebrow. "You don't want to know."

"Okay then." I say as I stand up and grab some clothes from the floor next to my bed and walk to the bathroom. Getting changed back into skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt I thought of what had happened just as I'd been about to go to asleep. Surely Stan hadn't meant to kiss me? Maybe that's what you did to friends where they come from. If they do then that's strange. But I couldn't talk we had strange things back in Jersey, like if we wanted to go to Ian's bedroom we had to climb the tree next to his balcony and if we wanted Jenna to come out we had to find a different way to come in from the one we'd used the day before. I finish getting changed and I walk back out and I see Stan changing his t-shirt. I don't say anything but I look him up and down until he pulls his new shirt on and it's then that I shut the bathroom door alerting him to my presence. He turns and smiles at me then turns toward the door at the sound of knocking. I sit on my bed as he opens the door to reveal Craig and Kenny stood there carrying Wall-Mart bags.

"We bought popcorn and drinks." Kenny declares and holds up his bags. Craig sighs at his boyfriend as Kenny walks in and he follows him, shutting the door behind him. "Well Craig bought the drinks, I bought the popcorn and Pringles." Kenny passes his bags to Stan and this time we all shake our heads at Kenny. Kenny sits next to me on my bed and watches as Stan and Craig pour us all a drink of Coca-Cola and sort the Pringles and popcorn in to bowls. Craig passes me my glass and his eyes meet mine briefly and he glances from me to Stan and I shake my head. He shakes his head back at me and passes Kenny his drink. No-one notices mine and Craig's silent exchange and Stan turns the T.V on and places the DVD in the DVD player. Craig and Stan sit on the floor as the movie starts and their quickly joined by Kenny. I however sit near the pillows on my bed and look around the room. I'm surprised to see that Stan had put all our stuff away and our suitcase are now in the corner near the waste bin. The room no longer looked as messy as it had this morning and it made a change. I knew that within a few days it would probably be a tip again since I knew my mum was bringing the rest of my stuff round which included all of my CDs and DVDs and by God there was a lot of them. I take a sip of my Coke as I watch them three watch the film but I'm mainly watching Stan. I don't think he'd fall for me, I mean I know I'm falling for him but he's not going to fall for me, nobody does. So why did he kiss me? I'm not going to ask him, he hadn't brought that up so I'll wait until he does bring it up. He could of kissed me because he liked me, but I doubt that that's the reason. I sigh and I'm surprised when Craig looks at me, surely I hadn't sighed that loud? He tilts his head to one side and I shake my head. Craig nods and goes back to the film. I can see why he picked psychology now, he's good at understanding when people want to talk and when they don't.

Craig and Kenny left almost the instant the film finished. Craig had given me another glance just before he'd left but when Stan looked at me, Craig had nodded then said goodbye and left, leaving me alone with Stan. Again. I don't think that will ever be seen as a good idea in my head. Seriously it's like locking _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort_ in a room and taking bets on who'd come out alive, only this time it's locking two gay teenage boys in a room and waiting for them to give in to their urges. Neither of which are particularly good ideas, especially the Harry and Voldemort one. But then again my brain thought it would be a good idea to go and make me decide to join Jenna and Ian in free-running and that was quite fun, maybe liking Stan will be the same thing. At least I hope it will be. I watch as Stan picks up the bowls and empty glasses and places them on his desk. I look at my own glass, it's still quite full so I place it on my beside table next to my diabetes checker. I haven't checked it all day, but I have a feeling I won't need to I haven't eaten anything today, well save for the bowl of cereal. I watch as Stan starts tidying up and when he looks at me I feel my cheeks heat up. He smiles as my blush widens and I look away.

"Why are you so skinny?" Stan asks when he's finished tidying and sat on my bed next to me. His hand is on my leg and it's making me slightly nervous. But only slightly.

"I'm diabetic and anorexic." I mutter and I feel his concerned eyes run themselves other my body.

"And these?". He asks as he points to the marks on my arm.

"Their from my ex-boyfriend, trees and walls."

"What?"

"I do free-running and climb trees and I'm gay." I explain and I'm surprised that he hasn't moved away from me yet. "Why haven't you left yet?" I whisper.

"Because I'm not like that Kyle." He adds with a slight smile. He pats my leg and stands up and walks to his wardrobe opposite the foot of his bed. "Sorry but I tidied your stuff away it's in that wardrobe. You have decent taste in clothes." He points at the wardrobe opposite my bed and I smile at him. I stand up and walk over to it.

"Thanks. I wouldn't of got round to it." I say as I open the doors. He organises wardrobes like me, by colour, which makes it easy for me to find my way too big old faded grey hoodie that I'd given up all hope of growing into and decided to sleep in it instead. I pull my shirt off and shove the hoodie and pull my jeans off and shove both the shirt and jeans in the wardrobe. I'd grown a bit since I last wore this hoodie, it now went up to the middle of my thigh. Stan smiles as I shut my wardrobe and I see that he's opted for something similar to me only he's got a _Bring Me The Horizon _t-shirt and boxers on. "You like BMTH?" I ask slowly.

"Yep, my favourite song is Chelsea Smile." He replies as he flops onto his bed. "Why?"

"I only know Chelsea Smile. And to be honest I prefer Black Veil Brides." I say as I close the curtains. Stan gives me a strange look and I feel my jaw drop. "Andy Sixx?" I add as I try to jog his memory.

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Andy Sixx or Black Veil Brides?" I ask out of shock.

"Nope." Stan says as he sits up. I pretend to faint on my bed and he laughs. "Why is that a big deal?"

"Because, my friend you haven't lived until you've seen how hot Andy Sixx is. Plus he can sing." I explain as I sit back up.

"Can I listen to them tomorrow?" Stan asks as he yawns. I smile to myself and nod at Stan. Of course he can listen to them tomorrow, my iPod needs charging so I'll play it via my laptop. "Thanks, oh and you may need to wake me up if I don't wake up myself. I have a stupid sport lecture at nine tomorrow."

"Sure I can wake you up." I say as I watch him flip his hair out of his eyes so he can smile at me. I watch as he leans forward to turn the light off and nearly falls off his bed. I snigger and he starts laughing and in turn falls off his bed before he can press the light switch. He jumps up, presses the light and dives onto his bed. As the clunk of the bed hitting the wall echoes around the room he starts laughing again. I take my glasses off and place them on my beside table for the second time today and I lie down under my quilt.

"Night Kyle."

"Night Stan."


	4. Chapter 3: And I Still Taste It On My

Love Drunk

Chapter 3: And I Still Taste It On My Tongue

Stan's POV

"Five more minutes mum." I groan as I roll over as someone shakes me repeatedly.

"That's what you said the last twelve times." From the sound of Kyle's voice he's smiling. I'm glad someone finds this funny and that it's not Kenny or Craig for a change. "God forbid I have to hit you over the head with the Bible or something like that." At the mention of the bible and my head I sit up and open my eyes.

"**I'M UP!**" I declare and I see Kyle sit on something. "You didn't actually get the Bible did you?" I ask as I try and look at what he's sat on.

"Unfortunately I don't own a bible, Jewish remember? I got _The Stand_ instead.I figured that was close enough."

"Yeah that is close enough, considering neither of us own a Bible." I blink rapidly a few times as Kyle walks away. I see that he's already fully dressed and has started unpacking his books that I left for him to do. "Why did you wake me up?" I ask as I see him shove _The Vampire Diaries _on a shelf. I thought that series was for girls but okay, let's just pretend it's unisex for the Hell of it.

"It's eight o'clock and you have a lecture at nine. Need I say more?" He smiles as he looks at me and I groan. His eyes show a hint of concern as he looks at me and I see him absent-mindedly put the _House Of Night _books next to the other books. As he lets go of the seventh book, _Burned_, the whole set falls over and he shoves them back up before placing the rebellious _Burned _on an angle to keep the rest up. "Stupid book." I hear him mutter then he looks at the pile of books near his feet – that I hadn't seen before – and picks up some more books and shoves them on. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" I hear him ask when I keep watching him and I've made no attempt to move.

"Yeah..."

"Why do I think there should be a but at the end of that sentence Stan?".

"Cause there should be." I reply simply and smile when he looks completely confused.

"Get changed." is all I get in response and my smile widens as he blushes. I quite happily jump out of bed and almost skip to my wardrobe. I've been up about five minutes and I've already confused someone. I can feel Kyle looking at me as I open my wardrobe and throw a t-shirt on my bed. I rake through my hangers to find my black button-down shirt that I wear as a jacket and when I find it I throw that on my bed.

"Skinnies...skinnies..." I mutter as I search for my only pair of skinny jeans that aren't ripped. Upon finding the amazing pair of non-ripped skinnies I throw them over my shoulder and I grab my jacket and shirt as I walk past and I head towards the bathroom.

The bathroom smells of mint and I quite quickly come to the conclusion that Kyle's already had a shower this morning. I pull my BMTH top off and throw it onto the floor as I pick up my shirt for today and I stare at it. It's a black _YouMeAtSix__ 'Save It For The Bedroom' _t-shirt but I don't remember buying it. I find an envelope inside it and I pull it out. Scrawled in my sister's writing is the word '_Turd._' I shake my head and throw the envelope on top of my other t-shirt. I pull the new top on and I smile as it clicks in my brain that my sister actually did a nice thing for me. I pick up my jacket and take a look at it carefully. It's a plain black button down shirt and I wear it with everything. I pull it on and I leave it unbuttoned and I turn to the mirror to see if the words _'these lips belong to someone else'_ that are on my t-shirt are visible. When I see that they are I pull my skinny jeans on, smiling when my t-shirt touches the waist of them. I gather my clothes and the envelope and walk out the bathroom as I see Kyle place the last of his books on the shelf and I smile when I see what books they are; _Harry Potter. _He turns as he hears the door shut and I see him blush and quite quickly turn away. "What's the matter Kyle?" I ask teasingly as he sits on his bed without meeting my eyes. I place my pile of clothes on my bed and I watch Kyle curiously from my own bed.

"I...I...I'm not sure." Kyle replies hesitantly and shits a brick when his ringtone goes off. "**WHAT JENNA?**" He yells down the phone when a girl yells "**HEY!**" at him. "Aw Hell no."

"I heard that. Again." I hear Damien mutter as he walks past our door and I hear Pip laugh.

"Remind me Jenna why did we let Ian have a car?" I give Kyle a strange look and he just waves me away. "Wait, if your with Ian then how do you know Max is in the boot?" He looks up at the clock and points at it. I shrug when I see the time it's only quarter past eight I have half an hour before I should go find the room I'm in. "Tell him he's dick from me when you let him out. And thanks for bringing my CDs down Jen."

"**HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?**" A boy yells from Kyle's phone and Kyle holds the phone away from his ear. "**I'M DRIVING HER!**"

"Thank you Ian." Kyle says as he hits the end call button and leans back on his bed with a resigned sigh.

"Okay, what just happened?" I ask, completely baffled by Kyle's conversation and he looks up at me.

"Cue Jenna Hutchens, Ian Levant and Max Traversdale, the three biggest pains in my butt, deciding 'Hey! Let's go bug Kyle and give him his CDs.' I am going to stab one of them when they get here." He explains as his phone goes off again. I watch as he ignores it before looking back at me. "You go to your lecture. I've got to go to a English thing. They're going to be here around lunch so enjoy the four hours of peace you have while you can." Kyle says as he picks up his key and phone and shoves them in his jeans pocket.

"Are they that bad?" I ask as I shove some shoes on. Kyle gives me a knowing look and I just nod as I shove my key and phone in my pocket.

"They are crazy and the amount of times I've contemplated pushing them out a tree or a window isn't funny any more." Kyle elaborates and smiles gently at me. "Anyway don't worry I'll probably be here to greet them and that should calm them down a bit. If it doesn't I'll make them calm down. Just be back here for twelve. Have fun!" He yells back as he walks out the room. I shake my head at the time as I stand up and upon seeing that Kyle shut the door behind him I walk to the shelves where he'd been putting his books. Harry Potter, House Of Night, Vampire Diaries, Stephen King, Series Of Unfortunate Events, Marvel Comics, Batman Comics, Manga, Fall Out Toyworks and The Scott Pilgrim set are just the ones I know and it shocks me at how many books his has. I stroke the spine of the last Scott Pilgrim volume as I realise it's the only one I haven't read yet. _I'll ask Kyle if I can borrow it later _ I think as I turn on my heel and walk out of our door. I lock the door behind me and I jump as I see Red walking towards me.

"Hey Stan!" She says as she realises it's me. I smile softly at Red as I high-five her. Red isn't her real name, her real name was Mianna-Leigh Anastasia but everyone called her Red because she loves red and has bright red hair. I take in Red's appearance today, she'd opted for a short black skirt and a red blouse with red and black boots plus her small black leather clutch bag she always had. Her long red hair was in plaits making me wonder if Lexus had done her hair.

"Hey Red, you enjoy your birthday?" I ask as I politely hold the door at the end of the corridor open for her.

"I did, thanks. I thought Wendy and Bebe had forgotten because they turned up late, turns out that Token and Clyde had held them up." She says as she stops in the corridor. I bristle as she mentions Clyde and she notices. "Sorry for mentioning him Stan."

"It's okay Mia." I say and she looks across at me as I use the nickname I gave her. "I'm over that now, I need to be able to hear his name anyway he's in my class."

"So am I." I hear her say as Butters walks out of his room and Cartman is heard shouting.

"**SHUT UP ERIC!**" Me and Red both jump as Butters yells. Cartman stops shouting at Butters' shout and a few kids who know Butters open their doors to look at him. Butters sighs and I watch as he walks off down the corridor in a huff.

"I feel sorry for that kid." I hear Token say before he shuts his door and I hear Clyde snort. I look down towards my room and I curse internally. I'm three doors away from Clyde. Yay.

"Seeing as we know who Leopold's stuck with, can we touch the subject of room mates?" She asks when we start walking. Red was strange, she hated being called Mianna or Mianna-Leigh but if people like Butters had a nickname she'd call them by their real name, so Butters got called Leopold, Lexus got called Roxanne and Cartman got called Eric. I nod at her question as we walk down the stairs and I see her smile at me before bouncing down the stairs. "I'm with Roxanne and and we love it! Who are you with?" I smile at her as we get outside and she starts skipping in the direction that a signpost says is the way to the lecture halls.

"I'm with a kid from Jersey, Kyle Broflovski. He's cool and we're really similar." I say as I hear the words '_It doesn't matter where your coming from, I am yours. She said on a candlelit front porch.' _from her bag.

"Ooh! That'll be Heidi!" She exclaims as she pulls her phone out. "Sorry Stan but the girl needs help with an outfit, I've got to help." Red says as she puts her phone back in her bag.

"Knock yourself out Red, I'll save you a seat." I reply as we share a quick hug. I watch as she skips back the way we came and I curse as I see Clyde walking in my direction. By himself. _Oh this isn't going to end well._ I think as I pretend I haven't seen him and I walk into the building with a big sign saying '_Lecture Halls_' above the doorway. I walk briskly down the hallway and I find a door with the word '_Sport_' written on it. I look at the list next to it and when I see my name I nod and walk in.

The lecture hall was a rectangle-shaped room and you walked in underneath the seats. I walked forward a few more paces and upon seeing stairs to the right of me, I jogged up them. I stopped at the third row and looked around. There was Dylan and Evan sat on the back row making that the 'goth' row and they'd been joined by three boys and a girl that were as equally gothic as themselves. Nobody was sat on the first, second or fourth row, but Gary and Mark were sat on the third row chatting away about Mormons. I hear the door go to the left of me and making my mind up quickly, I shimmy until I'm halfway down the fourth row and sit down. I look at the clock above the board directly opposite the seats and I see that we've got another five minutes before the lecture starts. I look idly around the room and when I see Clyde walking up the stairs I look away from him. I see out of the corner of my eye that Clyde's decided on the fourth row like me and I cringe back into my seat.

"**Yo! Conformist!**" I hear Dylan yell and everyone turns to look at him. Clyde gives him a '_who me?_' look and Evan nods at him. "Don't you think you've hurt Raven enough?" Dylan asks when he sees that he has everyone's attention. I cringe further back into my seat as I hear the door slam into the wall and Red and Cartman appear both looking very pissed at the other.

"Hurt him enough Goth?" Clyde says simply and I see Dylan bristle at being called 'Goth'. Evan looks at Clyde with a '_please-don't-make-him-want-to-kill-you-more-then-he-already-does_' look which Clyde seems to ignore. "I'd only just started to hurt him." Clyde finishes and everyone turns when Red clears her throat. Cartman gives Red a look then shuffles to the second row which Red smiles at.

"Dickweed unless you want to end up on that floor like a pancake go sit with Fatass." Red says simply and climbs over a third row seat into the fourth row and walks towards me.

"**I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG-BONED!**" Cartman yells at Red as Clyde thinks better of messing with her and goes to sit with him.

"Do you want me to castrate you?" Red asks sweetly and I see her smile when both Cartman and Clyde ignore her threat. I find it strange that Red is feared of, she's only feared of because she gave Craig a black eye – which is goddamn near impossible – because he laughed at her name. Back in fifth grade. When we were eleven. "Carry on with your conversations." She says to the Goths, Gary and Mark as she turns to me.

"You were back quick." I state when the gentle hum of conversation fills the room.

"Wendy is Heidi's room mate." She replies simply as the professor walks in. "And last night all she was doing was insulting you, so I'm not talking to her again." Red explains as the professor writes her name on the board. I smile at Red and mouth the words 'thanks Mia' before trying to see the professor's name. _Miss Moyes. _I lean back in my seat and I pay very little attention to the professor as she starts talking about the muscles and their importance to us.

I get out of the lecture at eleven and I sigh as Red leaves me when she sees Heidi and Lizzy waiting for her. I stand in the hallway watching my class mates leave and when Dylan comes out I catch his arm.

"Hey Raven." He says when he sees it's me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there Dylan." I reply as Dylan flips his fringe out of his eyes. Somehow Dylan could get away with flipping his hair out of his eyes and not look gay.

"Any time Raven." is the response I get as Dylan smiles and walks away from me with Evan. I hear laughter from Evan as Dylan grabs Henrietta by the hair and I shake my head which as Clyde walks out he sees. He looks down the corridor and when he sees we're the only two in the corridor he pins me up against the wall.

"What do you think your doing getting the Goths and Red to protect you?" Clyde hisses in my ear. I can feel the hate dripping off each word and I just look at Clyde. _Don't let him see that your afraid Stan _I think as Craig's advice comes back to me. _Keep your head down and stay out of Clyde's way. _Somehow I think Craig's advice isn't going to work for once. "Well?" Clyde asks when I don't reply.

"I didn't ask them to." I reply when his grip tightens around my wrists. I can tell he doesn't believe me by the way his grip tightens more before he lets me go. I rub at my wrists unsure as to why he's let me go but from the look on his face I'm not allowed to leave just yet. I don't ask why he let me go, I just stand there like a complete idiot watching him.

"Come with me." Clyde says sharply and grabs my wrist before pulling me away from the main doors into the building. I hear why he did it as he drags me away, there's kids about to go in for a lecture and I can hear Craig's voice amongst them. He pushes me into the door marked '_toilet_' and pushes me into a cubicle before walking in himself and locking the door behind him. I give Clyde a reproachful look and from the look on his face I'm not going to enjoy this. But since when do I enjoy him sexually harassing me? I feel Clyde rest his hands on the walls of the cubicle seeing as I'm looking at my feet like I always do. "Why does everyone assume that I hurt you?" I shrug the best I can in the cramped cubicle instead of answering. But I know why everyone assumes that, maybe because Craig yelled at him when I turned up at Craig's house at midnight. And maybe because when Craig shouted the whole town heard him and they wasn't too pleased about all the swearing, especially at midnight. "You know I love you right?" I feel Clyde place his hand on my cheek and I blush involuntarily. I'm not sure whether it's because I did – before all this started – like Clyde or whether it's because I like Kyle, which I find bizarre and I need to do something about it before it gets **really **out of hand. But if Clyde loved me like he says he does he'd stop harassing me and leave me alone and let me live my life. I catch a glimpse of Clyde's watch as his hand moves from my cheek to my chest and when I see it's only ten past eleven I relax a little. I promised Kyle I'd be back for twelve and I am going to keep that promise. I see Clyde place his other hand on my chest and I tremble a little at his touch. It's been just over two months since he last did this and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again. I gasp as I feel Clyde put one of his hands up my shirt and I see him smile before he places the other hand up my top.

"Clyde?" I ask timidly and when he looks at me I see he's smiling. "What about Bebe?"

"She'll cope."

"And how do you think both Kenny and Craig will cope if they find out about this?"

"They'll call you an idiot for letting me do this and then Craig will try and beat me up." I sigh as his answer comes almost instantly almost like we've fallen back into our routine. In the same second I sigh he presses his lips to mine and just like that, my resistance crumbles. "Like they always do." He adds when he pulls away for breath. I look at Clyde hesitantly then look away. "Why?" He asks when I won't look at him. I feel his hands slip out from under my shirt and a little bit of my resistance comes back.

"I like someone. I'm not sure if anything is going to happen between us but this feels wrong." I whisper as he cups my chin in his hands and tilts my head towards him. I close my eyes waiting for something to happen but all I can feel and hear is him breathing. I keep my eyes shut still waiting for something and the only thing I get is Clyde letting go of me, kissing my forehead, unlocking the door and leaving. I open my eyes as I hear the toilet door close and when I don't see Clyde I slide onto the floor. Well I avoided that affair with sex and Clyde. Now if I had known that liking someone would make him leave me alone I would of done that the past two and a half years. I pick myself up off the floor and I walk out of the toilets. I pull my phone out of my pocket and I type out a quick message to Kenny; _I don't care where the fuck you are or what your doing, you are going to meet me for a conversation. Okay? _I hit send and shove my phone back in my pocket. I walk out of the Lecture Hall into the open courtyard and I walk towards the Student Cafeteria. I jump as my text message tone starts playing and when I see the response; _Okay. You saw Clyde didn't you? _I don't respond to his text I just carry on walking. So much so that I nearly bump into Lexus.

"Sorry Lexus." I reply as she looks at me.

"It's okay Stan. You look beat." Lexus replies as she sweeps her hair out of her eyes. I know she can sense my worry, it's clear in her hazel eyes even if she doesn't mention it. "Where you off in such a hurry?"

"Meeting Ken."

"Have fun. Oh and Kyle said be back for twelve, if that makes any sense." Is Kyle going to keep reminding me that I have to be back? Paranoid git.

"Thanks Lex." I say as I hug her gently like I do with all my friends that are girls except Wendy and Bebe. "Have a great day!" I yell to her as she starts walking and I start jogging towards the cafeteria. I walk in and when I don't see Kenny I give a loud sigh.

"Stanley!" I jump as I hear Kenny's voice from a booth and I jog to him. "You okay? I haven't had a text like that since the great North Park verses South Park football match." I slide into the booth next to him and from the way he hugs me, I'm not okay. "Feel better?" Kenny asks when I look up at him.

"Yeah." I reply and as I say it I feel a weight lift of my shoulders. "I think it's just sunk in that Clyde's not going to bother me any more."

"That's g- What?" Kenny's confusion makes me laugh and in his shock he untangles his arms from around me and smacks himself across the face. "What did you do?" He asks once he's shook his head quickly and smacked himself again.

"Told him that I liked someone else and that him doing that felt weird." I reply truthfully and I see Kenny nod in confusion. "He just left me alone after that."

"Aww! My baby's growing up!" Kenny exclaims and pulls me into a hug.

"You are a strange one Kenneth McCormick."

"But you love me right?"

"I dated you once Kenny, what do you think?" Kenny slaps the back of my head at that remark and I bite my lip. "I mean; yes Kenny, I do."

"Thank you." Kenny says as he lets me go and I quite quickly breathe seeing as he cut some of my oxygen off when he hugged me. "Now back to the 'someone' you like..." Kenny makes quotation marks around the word someone and lets his voice trail off before he looks at me expectantly.

"Before you say anything your not allowed to tell anyone." I start and when I see him about to open his mouth I hold a finger up. "Except Craig, he can know." I add and Kenny nods.

"Fair enough. Now who is it?"

"It's Kyle." I reply quietly and when Kenny doesn't say anything my first thought is; _maybe he died out of confusion_. I look at him and I see a smug look plastered on his face, not him dead like I'd thought and kind of hoped to see.

"I told you."

"You said nothing of the sort Ken." I say as I remember our conversation from yesterday morning.

"I believe I said that if you told him that you was gay he might not mind you staring at his unbelievably hot ass. Did I not say that?" Kenny says matter-of-factly. I shake my head at him.

"Yes you did. But-"

"Then I said you liked Kyle." Kenny says cutting me off and I fold my arms across my chest. "It may have been in a roundabout way but I said that. And even if I didn't use them exact words, it was implied." I shake my head and I look up as I hear Butters and Cartman fighting. Again.

"They still at it?" I mutter to myself as I see Butters walk off again. Kenny watches Butters as he walks off but doesn't say anything.

"So how are you going to tell Kyle?" Kenny asks when the cafeteria becomes empty apart from us two again. His question takes me by surprise and I jump before looking at him with an annoyed expression on my face. He smiles at my expression as I think about what he's just said. I don't know how I'm going to tell Kyle.

"I'm not sure." I reply truthfully after I've thought it over for a bit longer. "I might just leave it for a bit and bring it up at a later date." I add as I look for a clock to find out the time. Kenny – realising what I'm looking for – points at a clock behind me and I smile at him in return. Quarter to twelve. "Thanks for listening Ken. I'm going to go back to my room and sleep for a bit. See you later?"

"Any time Stan, just remember to keep your head down. I'll see you at dinner." Kenny says as he gives me one last hug before letting me leave.

I unlock the door to mine and Kyle's room and I walk past my bed once the doors shut and I go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and frown. I look pretty okay but you can see worry in my face and a faint blush from my encounter with Clyde. I look at my wrists and seeing purple hand shaped bruises forming I sigh, Clyde was a bit too strong at times, that or I was just really weak. I hear the door open again and I walk out the bathroom as Kyle, a blond girl, a brunette boy and a red-haired boy walking, all four of whom are carrying boxes. I raise an eyebrow as Kyle places his box at the foot of his bed. His friends copy his action and Kyle shuts the door while they sit on his bed.

"Stan this is Jenna Hutchens." Kyle says as he points at the star-wearing blond girl. He gestures towards the red-haired boy. "Ian Levant and Max Traversdale is the dude sat on the edge of my bed." I look at the brunette boy who has tattoos covering his arms and I politely smile at him and I get a grunt in return. "Try not to kill him while I go for a piss you three." Kyle yells as he walks into the bathroom. I sit on my pillows, kicking my shoes off as I do. I see Ian watch my shoes as they land in the corner near the door. I just shrug and rest my arms behind my head. I feel Jenna's eyes on me and I look back at her. As I look at her, Jenna hides behind Ian and looks at me from above his shoulder. At the moment I'm starting to think Max is the only normal one. Kyle looks at me as he walks back in and I gesture towards my bed when he looks at his own. I watch as he realises this is the only sane thing to do and he sits at the foot of my bed – away from my feet. Kyle takes a glance at Jenna hiding from view then looks at me. "What did you do to Jenna? She's being quiet." Kyle asks with a confused look on his face. I take it she's the loud one of their group.

"I looked at her." I explain simply before shrugging. Who knew that if you look at someone, they freak out and hide? Kyle looks from me to Jenna and then shakes his head.

"He won't kill you Jen." Kyle says as he directs his attention to her.

"He's a jock Ky, why are you so civil to him?" There's a trace of disgust in Jenna's face and tone which makes both Ian and Max roll their eyes at her. I shake my head at her – my jock days are over, at least I hope they are – and I'm met by her sticking her tongue out at me. I'm surprised to see a small star in the middle of her tongue – I didn't think she'd have her tongue pierced.

"Why am I civil to him? He's my room mate." I see Ian whisper something into Max's ear and Max just nods and grunts in response. "Dumb and Dickhead! What are you two whispering about?"

"Something that's completely obvious to him." Max replies and whacks Ian across the head. "I however see it but don't think it's a big deal so I nodded and went along with it. Like any sane person would do."

"Max play nice." Jenna warns as she lifts a perfectly manicured hand up. Max looks at her as Ian whispers something in her ear – presumably what he just told Max. I see Jenna's eyes wander towards my wrists and I pull at my sleeves to cover my wrists when I realise that they can see the bruises. Kyle just shakes his head and mutters something under his breath that none of us can hear. I feel a sharp zap in my hip as my phone vibrates and sighing to myself I pull it out before walking to the bathroom and answering it.

"Hi Stan!" Oh yippee, it's Wendy. "What are you doing now?" I roll my eyes at her false politeness as my finger hovers over the end call button.

"I'm hanging up." I reply simply and press the end call button as I turn towards the mirror. The earlier blush has gone, maybe the bruises will go as quick as that did. I roll my sleeves up to look at the bruises and when I see two hand-shaped bruises – I sigh. Why did Clyde decide let's go sexually molest Stan? Oh yeah because I came out of the metaphoric gay closet. Why didn't I just stay in the closet? I hear a knock at the door and I roll my sleeves down before turning so I'm lent against the sink. "Come in." I see Kyle timidly walk in and shut the door behind him and lock it.

"Are you okay Stan?" Kyle asks as he leans against the door. I smile and nod, in the many weeks that Clyde did that to me before I learnt that it's just easier to smile and nod then to explain everything. And in South Park that was how everyone acted, they acted like the problem didn't exist and that if they ignored it, it would go away. "I can ask them to leave. I know Jenna wouldn't object." However Kyle is smarter then most dimwitted people in South Park and he is going to make sure I am really okay before leaving me alone. From looking at Kyle I can tell that I'm taller then him and that even if he was on his tip toes he'd only reach the hollow of my neck. His face shows genuine concern and worry and reflects the looks of Craig and Kenny when they realised what had been happening. But Kyle doesn't know Clyde or what had happened between me and Clyde. So how does he know that something is wrong? "Stan your not okay. You have two hand shaped bruises on your wrists. You've been quiet and you keep spacing out." Kyle states which makes me stare at him like I did when Craig gave me the exact same answer. I gulp and nod at him not sure what that will explain but in this daze it doesn't matter what it means to me. "I'll get them to leave and we can talk about it." Kyle says and walks back through to our room. I hear a lot of hushed whispers and and a raised voice before a door slams shuts. I run my fingers over the bruise on my left wrist and I slump to the floor. Who am I kidding? There's no point in pretending that I'm okay after everything Clyde's done to me. I'm never okay, I'm always in fear of seeing him. Why should I live like this? I stand up and grip the sink for support as I feel my legs about to give way. I walk hesitantly to the door and I open it and stumble towards my bed. I see Kyle sat on the foot of my bed and when he sees the bruises he just smiles at me. It's not a sympathetic smile it's more of a I've been there smile.

"Did your boyfriend...?" My voice trails of before I finish my question but it's clear what I was going to ask.

"Yep." His tone is light thinking he's at the stage where he can admit what happened to him. Something I can't do.

"Who?" I feel like I'm creeping into his privacy but it's something that I have to ask.

"Max." Kyle's face seems to drop a little as he mentions Max and I immediately feel guilty.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, every kid back in Jersey knows about it. Max liked to brag. Ian and Jenna tried to make him see sense but he's so hard-headed he wouldn't have it. He thought what he was doing was perfectly acceptable when it wasn't."

"Still it's not nice that you had to go through that." I add as he looks at his feet.

"It's not nice that anyone has to go through that." Kyle compromises and I agree completely, it's not fair that either of us went through it let alone anyone else. We sit in silence for a bit and the only sound is us two breathing and Kyle shuffling his feet on the carpet. "Those bruises are fresh, when did you get them?" Kyle ask timidly, I'd been waiting for him to ask that. If people saw the marks that would be their first question and I'd usually lie and say that I walked into my door or my sister did it seeing as everyone knew my sister was an evil little bitch. But this time it was different, Kyle had told me what had happened with him and Max so I might as well tell him what happened between me and Clyde, after all it's only fair.

"About quarter past eleven. Clyde cornered me." I explain quietly as Kyle turns to face me. I his face slip into a frown and he waves his hand for me to continue. I contemplate how to explain what happened and I'm not sure how to start off. "Me and Clyde didn't really talk in Elementary, he used to hang with Craig and Token and I used to hang with Kenny and Cartman. We only really started talking in Middle school when Kenny and Craig started talking and Cartman ditched us. I didn't really like Clyde but I got on with him for Kenny. Kenny said I needed more friends and I just did it so he'd shut up. We got to High school and Kenny came out to everyone that he was bi, not that we didn't already know, Butters came out shortly after Kenny, same with Red and Lizzy. So when I told Kenny that I was gay he urged me to come out of the closet and that's where it really started. What with me and Clyde being on the football team, him being in denial about being gay and me just realising that I was gay it was a recipe for disaster from day one."

"What happened after that?" Kyle asks tentatively, as if he's worried about breaching my privacy. I look up at the ceiling then look back at him with a slight frown on my face.

"Abuse off Clyde. My parents saying that even though I was gay they still loved me even though it meant they wouldn't have grandchildren seeing as my sister is gay too. I had more luck then Craig though he nearly got kicked out when he came out. I stayed with Clyde for longer then I should of really, I was convinced he really did like me and when I eventually broke it off I went to Kenny straight away. He convinced me I'd done the right thing and that I'd be okay. I didn't think I would be at first but I had Kenny."

"You and him...?" His voice trails off and knowing what he's about to ask I nod. "I didn't think you'd go out with him."

"If at the age of eight someone had of told me I'd be going out with my best friend in nine years I would of laughed and said I wasn't gay. But Kenny was nicer to me then Clyde was and Kenny only broke it off because it felt weird to him, which I understood perfectly. It had felt weird to me too. We've known each other our entire lives and seeing as we're so much like brothers, we've sworn to never date each other again. He found Craig shortly after and I went back to Clyde. I knew I shouldn't but–"

"But as much as you knew it was wrong it felt right because when you were with him everything felt okay." Kyle finishes for me and smiles gently. "I went there. On numerous occasions. Everyone convinced me not to go back to Max, but I did it anyway."

"People didn't understood why I went back to him at first. Not even me but as it got further into the relationship he became kinder and I thought maybe this would be better then last time. I was wrong, he'd lied to me, he was still going out with Bebe at the time. So I broke it off again and I stayed single for a while. But every opportunity Clyde had he'd effectively rape and abuse me again. And then he stopped until today."

"What made him stop?"

"I don't know. He just walked away and left me." I lie and look at my ceiling again to avoid meeting Kyle's eyes. "I don't think he'll just drop it and leave me alone though. Clyde's not like that."

"From what you've said I don't think you've heard the last of him." Kyle agrees and I just nod at him.


End file.
